


Landlord.

by celestialqueer



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialqueer/pseuds/celestialqueer
Summary: - dreamnotfound -Moving to a new country is never easy, especially when that country is nearly 5000 miles away from your current home.George is a 21 year old student from England who has been given the opportunity to study abroad for a year, but when he gets there things don't go the way he had originally planned.
Relationships: AU - Relationship, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) - Relationship, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream (Video Blogging RPF) - Relationship, George is a Uni student, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Relationship, Im sorry I’m so bad at writing, Karl Jacobs - Relationship, Landlord!Dream, Student!George, Tommy and Tubbo make a tiny cameo, slow burn - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Landlord.

**Author's Note:**

> hi all! welcome to my book.
> 
> i’m really not very good at writing so hopefully you enjoy my au :)
> 
> i originally posted this on my wattpad account @angelelmslie if you want to read my other work. 
> 
> THIS IS STRICTLY FICTION.

Moving to a new country is never easy, especially a country that is nearly 5000 miles away from your current home, and although George knew this, leaving was still difficult.

"-and you promise to call?" George's mother dabbed her eyes on a now tear-soaked handkerchief.

"Of course, Mum." He rolled his eyes, though there was no malice in his action, and smiled softly at the tearful woman.

"Stay safe, son." George's father stuck his hand out for him to shake, which he gladly took. His father was a man of few emotions.

"It's only one year, Mum." George chuckled, trying to comfort his mother, who was now sobbing. She enveloped him in one of the most bone crushing hugs he had ever received, something definitely popped.

Just as she had let George go, his taxi had arrived to take him to the airport. His father helped him load his luggage into the trunk while his mother spoke to the driver, most likely ensuring her sons safety for the duration of the journey, and threatening his life at the same time; George was her only child, and if anything was to happen to him, the driver would be hearing from her personally!

Another round of farewells ensued and many more tears fell before George actually made it into the taxi. He waved to his parents as the taxi pulled out of the street and onwards to the airport at last.

The journey to the airport took no longer than 45 minutes, George made polite small talk with the driver during that time. The driver, now known to George as Dave, was more than happy to ask George about his trip, if he went to school, what he studied etcetera. Having a friendly driver made the journey that little bit nicer, Dave seemed like a pretty decent guy. 

Dave helped unload George's luggage when they got to the airport and wished him well. George thanked him and made his way inside.

Naturally, the airport was absolutely teeming with fellow passengers. The gut wrenching wails of crying children, swarms of old ladies being abusive to flight staff, and shouts and screams of fighting couples filled the building. The whole atmosphere was migraine inducing, so George decided it would be best to just get checked into his flight and try and find somewhere a little quieter to sit. 

George checked himself and his luggage in and collected his boarding pass, he had traveled before so he knew the drill. He still had two hours to kill, and honestly what is there to do in an airport apart from walking around and trying to keep your sanity? Nothing much, so that's exactly what he did.

After walking for what seemed to be an eternity, George found himself in a small coffee shop in a quieter corner of the airport, George relaxed a little. He bought himself a hot chocolate and went to sit down, looking for a table with the least sticky stains and crumbs on it. He eventually found a booth table that seemed to match his cleanliness standards.

It felt weird to be in an airport again, it had been a good few years since he had travelled anywhere abroad. Not to mention, this was his first time travelling alone; it was exciting! 

As most do when they're bored, George turned to his phone and scrolled through twitter. Suddenly, he felt a presence beside him. He turned to see two young boys sitting beside him, watching him go through social media.

"Hello?" He laughed a little, confused as to where the children came from.

"Hey!" the blonde one of the two spoke up. The children couldn't have been any younger than 10, maybe they were brothers. The other boy stayed silent, smiling at George.

"Can I help you guys?" George asked, turning in his seat a little to face them. 

"Do you have any games on your phone?" The brunette asked.

"Ah, no. Sorry." George smiled, the boys seemed nice enough but he was worried that they had wandered away from their parents.

"No games?!" The blonde boy gawked, clearly offended by the thought. "Do you not like games?"

"I do like games, but I prefer to play computer games." George explained to him.

"I like computer games too!" said the brunette. "What is your favourite game?"

"I don't think you'll know them," George chuckled "they're grownup games."

"I like the Sims." The brunette explained "But my favourite is Minecraft."

"I love Minecraft too!" The blonde boy exclaimed, clearly excited to be talking about games. 

"Tommy and I have a really cool world!" The brunette began to talk about their pet cats and how the blonde boy, who's name seems to be Tommy, found an abandoned mineshaft. It was quite sweet actually.

"That's awesome, guys." George smiled at them both.

"That's not even the best part!" Tommy went on "Toby found a jungle biome, and we got pet birds! Mines died but his is still alive"

"So you're Tommy, and you're Toby?" George pointed to them both, to which they nodded. "I'm George."

"It's nice to meet you George!" They said in unison.

"Thomas! Toby! I have been looking all over for you!" A woman ran over to where the three had been sitting and began scolding the boys. George assumed that she was their mother. "I am really sorry, have they been bothering you?" 

"Not at all, they've been telling me all about their Minecraft world." George laughed "I was worried that they had wondered away from their parents so I kept an eye on them."

"Thank you so much, I was so worried." She sighed, clearly exasperated from all her stressing. She pulled the boys into a tight hug that reminded George of his own mother. "You guys had me so worried."

"Sorry, Mum." Tommy frowned, Toby just looked down at his shoes upset.

"It's okay," She smiled warmly "let's go."

"Bye George!" The boys waved goodbye to George and walked away with their mum.

George smiled and waved back at the boys, happy that they were now safe.

He was pulled away from his thoughts by the tinny bing-bong of the airport intercom as an announcement was played:

"Attention all passengers: Flight 425 to Orlando International Airport MCO is boarding in five minutes." 

Shit! 

George grabbed his things and made a mad dash to the gate which was, of course, at the other side of the airport. He cursed himself for being so stupid, why didn't he keep an eye on the time?

Due to the fact that he hadn't run so far or so fast in quite a long time, by the time he did make it to the gate he was a spluttering mess with legs like plates of jelly. It was embarrassing really, even the old ladies were laughing at him. The icing on the cake was the fact he was at the back of a very, very long queue, did everyone in England decide they were going to Florida today?

After 25 gruelling minutes he was finally at the front of the queue. George proceeded to hand his boarding pass over the the flight attendant who looked as if he had just seen a ghost. 

"Are you okay?" George asked him, genuinely concerned for the man. He looked as if he was about to pass out.

"Y-yeah I'm good." He cleared his throat "The first flight of the summer to Florida is always Hell."

George smiled at him as he took his boarding pass back and stepped into the boarding bridge and made his way onto the plane, excited for what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed chapter one of landlord! kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
